The present invention relates to an image projecting apparatus for projecting on a screen images for right and left eyes, which are different in the direction of polarization, and can stereoscopically be seen with polarizing glasses.
FIGS. 12-13 shows image projecting apparatus for showing a stereoscopic image. The image projecting apparatus as shown in FIG. 12 is constructed such that right and left images for right and left eyes recorded on two video discs or video cassettes are reproduced by simultaneously starting two players 122, 121, which are projected on the same screen 125 through two video projectors 124, 123 subjected to cross or circular polarization in accordance with the right and left images. When seeing the projected right and left images separately by right and left eyes with polarizing glasses 126 subjected to cross or circular polarization in accordance with the right and left images, a stereoscopic vision is obtained.
The image projecting apparatus as shown in FIG. 13 serves to reproduce images recorded on VHD video discs. Referring to FIG. 13, right and left images recorded on a VHD video disc for each field are reproduced by a VHD player 127, which are projected on a screen 125 by a single projector 128. On the other hand, shuttered glasses 130 are alternatively shaded for each field under control of the VHD player through an adaptor 129 so that the right and left images are always seen by right and left eyes, respectively, achieving a stereoscopic vision.
With the image projecting apparatus as shown in FIG. 12, however, there arise problems that a need of a pair of laser discs or video cassettes, etc. restricts applicable video software, and that a need of two players and two projectors and that of reproducing the players in synchronism with each other result in specialized form and enlarged size of the apparatus. Moreover, the direction of projection, zoom ratio, focusing, etc. of the two projectors should be adjusted separately to obtain on the screen the projected images with the same or slightly different size, which constitutes a complicated work.
On the other hand, with the image projecting apparatus as shown in FIG. 13, a need of the shuttered glasses causes a complicated structure and an increased cost of the apparatus.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an image projecting apparatus which is simple and small in structure, and can project right and left images from which a stereoscopic vision is obtained when seen with simple polarizing glasses.